


Schokolade

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Jack und erfolgreiche Resteverwertung *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schokolade

„Hey, Daniel, Weihnachtsplätzchen backen mit dir hat ja wirklich Spaß gemacht!“, rief Jack aus dem Schlafzimmer seinem Freund zu, der noch im Badezimmer beschäftigt war.  
Offensichtlich mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund antwortete Daniel lachend: „Ja, Jack, auch wenn wir die Hälfte selber essen müssen, bei den Formen, die du gebacken hast.“

„Meinst du nicht, Sam und Janet würden die auch Freude bereiten?“, erkundigte sich Jack grinsend als Daniel das Schlafzimmer betrat.  
„Janet würde sich sicher über die anatomische Ungenauigkeit beschweren und Sam würde bestimmt … - Jack? Was ist das?“  
„Das ist der Rest von der Schokoladenkuvertüre.“  
„Oh.“  
„Du hast doch gesagt, dass du diesen Schokoladenüberzug liebst“, erwiderte Jack arglos, als Daniel jetzt neben ihm ins Bett krabbelte. 

„Ja, aber …“  
„Da habe ich mir gedacht, ich verarbeite den Rest zu einem Lutscher.“  
Mit einem zweifelhaften Grinsen schaute Daniel ihn an: „Es muss … hart gewesen sein, ihn in diese Form zu bringen.“  
„Ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun“, antwortete Jack so ernst es ihm eben möglich war. 

Daniel beugte sich ein Stückchen vor. „Was dagegen, wenn ich ihn mal probiere?“  
„Nein, nein. Nur zu. Er ist ja für dich.“ 

Daniel leckte sich einmal voller Erwartung über die Unterlippe, dann lehnte er sich näher zu Jacks Hand, die den mit Schokolade überzogenen Lutscher hielt. Er streckte seine Zunge vorsichtig aus, leckte einmal - und der zartbittere Geschmack der Schokolade zerfloss auf seiner Zunge. Mmhmm.  
Jetzt war er froh, dass er heute beim Backen nicht so maßlos wie Jack von den Backzutaten genascht hatte, denn noch war sein Appetit auf Schokolade nicht gestillt. 

Er begann ernsthaft zu nibbeln, zu lecken, zu saugen und vorsichtig mit den Zähnen zu knabbern bis Jack sich ihm immer heftiger entgegen bog.

„Komm schon, Danny, bring es zu Ende“, stöhnte Jack.  
Und weil es kurz vor Weihnachten war, kam Daniel seinem Wunsch ohne Zögern nach. 

Als sie später – viel später - dann kurz vor dem Einschlafen waren flüsterte Jack in die Dunkelheit: „Und weißt du, was das Beste ist, Daniel?“  
„Was denn, Jack?“, fragte ein schon ziemlich schläfrig klingender Daniel.  
„Zu Ostern können wir dann niedliche, kleine Häschen backen und ...“  
„ …. und aus dem Rest machen wir Schokoladeneier. Ich weiß, Jack.“ 

 

\----------------Ende---------------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2004


End file.
